ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attacking the Egg Carrier
Story Sonic is running around the Red Mountains near Angel Island, chasing after the Egg Carrier. He arrives at a gap in between the mountains, with robots flying in the air. Sonic jumps, and rams the robots with his homing attack, making his way across. He then runs across the mountain range, arriving at the end of it. He stops, seeing the Egg Carrier out of his reach. Sonic: Darn it! So close! (Then, he hears a propeller, and he turns. He sees Tails flying in a new, blue plane, and he flies down. Sonic jumps off the edge, and lands on the plane, it pulling up to follow the Egg Carrier into storm clouds.) About time you got here, Tails! Cool plane! Tails: Thanks! Now we can take on the Egg Carrier, and take Eggman down. The Tornado II flies after the Egg Carrier, firing bullets at the incoming robot ships. Tails steers going around the Carrier, shooting at the anti-aircraft cannons. He then is above the Egg Carrier. Sonic: We something a little more, we can’t keep up like this. Tails: Got that covered! Activate Tornado transformation! (The plane morphs into a form in the shape of an X, with no propeller. The engine power increases, and they gain a speed boost. Sonic grabs on, holding on with the increased speed.) Tails flies in front of the Egg Carrier, and the laser cannon opens up. Tails fires two missiles, which hit the cannon and causes it to explode, destroying it. The nose closes, as the Tornado approaches. Sonic: Alright, Tails! Now, land on the deck. Tails: Land? Uh-oh. Sonic: What? Tails: There’s no landing gear in this mode. Sonic: What?! (The Tornado hits the landing deck, skidding across it. It eventually comes to a stop, and Sonic and Tails get out of the plane.) Inside the Carrier, Gamma reports to Eggman. Gamma: Master Robotnik. I bring you the frog. (It holds up Froggy.) Eggman: Excellent, Gamma! I knew I could count on you! Now, in the prison cell there is a girl with a bird. Bring me that bird! Gamma: Yes master! (Gamma walks off, heading towards a series of three doors. He goes into the far left one. John, Cream and Cheese were watching from a distance, hiding.) John: Now’s our chance! We grab Froggy, find out wherever Big wandered off to, save that girl he mentioned, and we find a way off this thing. Cream: You make it sound so easy. John: Of course, my plans always go awry, so be pre (Robot claws grab the three of them, and they are taken through vents, which close afterwards.) Inside the room Gamma went into, he finds a machine tearing apart Beta. Gamma leaves the room, looking back as if distraught. Gamma: This is the wrong room. (Gamma goes into the far right room, and walks down a room of cells. In the last one is Amy and the bird.) Give me the bird. Amy: What? No way! Gamma: Hand over the bird. Amy: I said no! Gamma: Why not? Amy: Why do you want him? Gamma: Information not necessary. Amy: You don’t know? I feel sorry for you, having to serve Eggman. Gamma: Does not compute. You have feelings for something you barely know. Does not compute. (The bird then flies out of the cell, flying in front of Gamma.) Amy: Birdie! What are you doing?! (Birdie and Gamma stare down for a moment, when the light in Gamma’s eyes flicker. It then goes off to the side, and presses a button.) Gamma: Hurry. Escape. We will be arriving at the Mystic Ruins base soon. (The cell then is pulled up into the ceiling, and Amy runs out of it.) Amy: Wow. Thank you Mr. Robot. I guess you’re not like the other ones. If we meet again, let’s be friends. Thanks again! (Amy runs off, Gamma staying in place.) End Scene Sonic and Tails make it to a round, transparent raised platform, when the Carrier shakes. It morphs, the mid-section morphing to expand small wings, taking a battle point. This causes a door to appear in front of them, blocking off their path. Tails: Wow! It changed shape! That was incredible! Sonic: Great. Now we have to cross this Sky Deck to get there. (Sonic runs forward, heading for the door.) Tails: Did you even hear me, Sonic? Hey, wait up! (Tails runs after him.) The Carrier morphs, throwing John, Cream and Cheese off the ship. Cream grabs Cheese, John catches her with a mana rope, and grabs ahold of a cannon on the Carrier, and he pulls them back in. They can barely keep their balance, the wind blowing strongly. John: I got you! (Then, the cannons turn to point at them.) Not good! (John slaps down the Omnitrix, and takes Cream’s form. He has a green and black skin tight suit, and has slightly more built legs. His eyes are green and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.) Light Cream: Light Cream! Light Cream hops into the air, raising his ears and using them to fly and steer towards the cannons. He lands on one of them, and bends his legs. He hops off it, releasing a powerful shockwave, destroying it. Light Cream: Whoa! I didn’t think this guy would have that kind of power. Light Cream sees Cream struggling to fly towards him, and he flies over to her, grabbing her. He then extends his legs, seemingly hopping off the air, launching them forward. They land, and Light Cream jumps, pushing off a cannon, destroying it. Cream hops and flies to follow, and they continue their way through. Sonic and Tails are running across the wing, dodging the barrage of shells being fired at them. Tails takes to the air, Sonic jumping up and Tails grabbing and throwing him. Sonic curls up, destroying a cannon. They continue their way through the Sky Deck. Amy and Birdie make it to the bridge, on the other side of the Sky Deck. Eggman appears in his Eggmobile, floating above the deck. Eggman: Why hello, Amy. I believe you have something of mine! Amy: You’re crazy if you think I’m going to give you Birdie! Eggman: Oh, I don’t plan on you giving it to me. (A claw extends from the Eggmobile, grabbing Birdie.) Amy: No! Sonic: Amy! (Amy and Eggman turn, seeing Sonic and Tails jumping down, landing by her.) Amy: Sonic! My hero! John: Don’t forget about us! (John, Cream and Cheese jump down, and they land. Cream goes over to Amy.) Cream: Amy! Are you alright? Amy: Cream! You came here to rescue me? Cream: Of course. (Then, Birdie flies back over to Amy. They turn to Eggman, who is holding up a purple Chaos Emerald.) Amy: Birdie, you had an Emerald? Eggman: Now, to finish you off. Gamma! (Then, Gamma comes up from the lift coming from below deck.) Gamma: Yes, master? Eggman: Eliminate them all, and take the Chaos Emerald from them! (Eggman then flies off.) Gamma: Ah, ah sir! (Gamma holds up its arm cannon, pointing them at the group. Sonic, Tails and John move in front of Amy and Cream.) Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Birdie *Cream *Cheese *E-102 Gamma Villains *Dr. Eggman Aliens *Light Cream (first appearance) Trivia *As of this episode, all 7 Chaos Emeralds have been found. **Of those, 6 are in Eggman's possession. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc